


Спокойного сна

by Ailuropoda_Aprica, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep Deprivation, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Возвращение Тони для Питера — это счастье, но только наяву.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Спокойного сна

Питер Паркер искренне считал, что справляется просто замечательно. Обсуждать с тётей Мэй внезапно вернувшегося из Камня Души Тони Старка — легко! Собирать конструкторы на тему Звёздных войн с лучшим другом Нэдом и зависать в кино с ЭмДжей — отличное занятие для лета! Патрулировать улицы Нью-Йорка по вечерам — после решения проблемы с Бэком это стало ещё приятнее благодаря увеличению числа фанатов, теперь знавших Человека-Паука в лицо.

— Я в порядке, Мэй, — говорил Питер своей тёте.

— Всё просто отлично, народ, — широко улыбался одноклассникам.

— Отдыхаю с удовольствием, мэм, — заверял он Пеппер.

— Лучше не бывает! — отвечал на вопросы Морган, Тони и даже Пятницы. Правда, от установки искина Карен в самолично сделанный чёрно-красный костюм всё время отказывался («некогда», «потом», «позже», «это не главное сейчас, мистер Старк»). Но это же мелочь, верно?

Ночью становилось сложнее. Проснувшись, рыдая, утром после чудесного воскрешения Тони силами не одного десятка колдунов, Питер не мог успокоиться не меньше часа, заново пережив его смерть и крушение всех надежд, но после решил, что это случайность. С кем не бывает? Обычный дурной сон.

Если бы.

Кошмар повторился на вторую ночь и затянулся настолько, что даже несмотря на паучью регенерацию Питер несколько часов после пробуждения ощущал боль в растёртых глазах и горле, а потому лишь порадовался, что Мэй осталась у Хэппи. 

На третью ночь Питер долго старался не засыпать, но всё же задремал в паучьем костюме на крыше под утро и проснулся от собственного крика.

— Да всё нормально, Хэппи! Засиделся у компа допоздна, — деланно бодрым голосом оправдывался Питер в начале второй недели проблем со сном по дороге в дом Старков.

— И все равно у тебя замученный вид, пацан.

Вынужденная бессонница в самом деле Питера не красила. Он открыл для себя, что два дня и одна ночь на ногах — это нормально, но вторая ночь — уже риск не выпустить вовремя паутину (и да, падать с высоты третьего этажа на асфальт довольно больно). Что куртка с рукавами — отличная штука даже в аномальную июльскую жару («нет, Мэй, не жарко! У Хэппи же в машине и у мистера Старка кондиционеры»). И что в становящемся мутным и каким-то приглушённым мире кошмары постепенно тоже выходят мутными.

Утро семнадцатого дня после воскрешения Тони Старка Питер решил встретить на крыше перед громадным граффити с Железным человеком. В прошлом, глядя на эту картинку, он не мог сдержать слёз. Затем стал её игнорировать, ещё позднее — возвращаться, сидеть рядом, но не смотреть… Теперь же он использовал место перед ней, чтобы растянуть паутинный гамак и зависнуть, глядя на небо и вспоминая свой полёт в космос. Но даже представив панорамный иллюминатор на корабле приспешников Таноса, Питер не пропустил резкий порыв воздуха и приземление человека рядом с собой.

— Для меня гамак организуешь, Паучок? — негромким дружелюбным голосом осведомился Тони, и Питер, повернув голову влево, успел увидеть, как собираются в светящийся контейнер остатки наноброни.

— Конечно, мистер Старк.

Для создания второго места для отдыха хватило пары секунд. И да, наблюдать за тем, как нежданно прилетевший наставник настороженно ощупывает паучью сеть, а потом забирается в неё, было почти занимательно. Вот только по внутренним часам Питера с его последнего пробуждения прошло уже сорок семь часов, а потому его больше заботил этот рекорд.

— Пеппер с Морган улетели на отдых на неделю. Так что поселишься у меня, — неожиданно заявил Тони.

Питер моргнул, покосился влево.

— Я же и так к вам захожу почти каждый день.

Сцепив пальцы в замок под затылком, Тони смотрел исключительно вверх с отсутствующим видом, но вот голос звучал сухо и властно:

— А теперь переедешь. С Мэй я уже согласовал.

— Сэр, я…

— Хэппи заедет за твоими вещами в восемь утра.

У Питера возникло стойкое ощущение, что он в чём-то провинился. Даже волоски на руках встали дыбом, чего не случалось уже несколько дней. Попытавшись машинально их пригладить сквозь ткань куртки и костюма, он пропустил момент, когда Тони сел и уставился в упор.

— Видимо, я не с того начал.

— Наверное, мистер Старк, — аккуратно согласился Питер и тоже решил сесть.

— То, что ты не в порядке, очевидно всем, кто хоть пять минут провёл с тобой. Серьёзно, шкет, ты не видел себя со стороны. А вот я видел и решил разузнать. Проблемы с друзьями отпали быстро: хватило пары СМС мистеру Лидсу и твоей ЭмДжей.

— Она не моя, — с тихим ужасом возразил Питер. («Разузнать?» «Следили за мной?» «Да что за!..»)

— …Дома тоже порядок: твоя пресимпатичная тётушка подтвердила, что вас не выселяют из квартиры и с работой у неё никаких проблем. Впрочем, за этим присматривает Хэппи, так что я бы знал.

— Мистер Старк, я…

— Ты, ты. Остаёшься ты сам. Начал носить куртки в жару, часто щуриться, зависать на крышах и отказываться от загрузки Карен, которая могла бы за тобой проследить.

Питер вскочил с гамака: разговор принял совсем нехороший оборот.

— Не припомню, чтобы я соглашался, чтобы кто-то за мной следил. Мне уже почти семнадцать, сэр, и я…

— …Можешь не дотянуть до семнадцати, если не отойдёшь от края прямо сейчас, — перебил его Тони, не сделав, однако, попытки встать.

Оглянувшись, Питер покачнулся и восстановил равновесие, вдруг обнаружив, что действительно оказался на самом краю. На секунду стало страшно: «Я же не отходил от гамака! Когда я успел?..»

Потом он перевёл взгляд на так же сидящего, но очень напряжённого Тони и молча обошёл гамак, чтобы оказаться в самом центре небольшой крыши. Здесь при всём желании не получилось бы оступиться и случайно упасть.

— Пятница проанализировала записи и обнаружила, что ты уже трижды забывал выпустить паутину в нужный момент. Последний раз это случилось полтора часа назад. 

— Я могу всё объяснить, — поднял руки Питер.

— Надеюсь.

— Я… — слова разом пропали. Накатило ощущение беспомощности, пересохло в горле. И даже то, что Тони всё-таки встал и медленно приблизился, ничуть не помогло собраться с мыслями. Получалось только смотреть на него болящими от недосыпа глазами и, опустив руки, нервно одёргивать рукава куртки, надетой поверх паучьего костюма. 

Живой серьёзный Тони. Редко серьёзный — почти как после случая с паромом, только на этот раз более усталый и заметно седой.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, Питер увидел вспышку от Щелчка и тут же распахнул их снова.

— Что ты видишь, ребёнок? — тихо спросил Тони.

— Простите?

— Что ты видишь, когда закрываешь глаза? Такого, из-за чего не хочешь их закрывать.

— Я не…

— Забудь про свои «не», Пит. Моя бессонница на почве ПТСР едва не убила не только меня, и тебе давно нужно было мне рассказать!

— У вас была бессонница? — ошарашенно переспросил Питер.

— Да, и притом дольше, чем у тебя. Ты обязательно услышишь эту поучительную историю, когда будешь отдыхать в моём доме, а пока достаточно ответить на простой вопрос. Что ты видишь, Паучок?

Признание Тони убедило Питера, что и ему можно признаться:

— Вас. Вижу, как снова теряю вас.

А потом очень крепко зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову. Через секунду — уткнуться подбородком в надёжно подставленное плечо и пытаться не слишком громко сопеть, чувствуя успокаивающее поглаживание ладони.

…И вдруг обнаружить, как быстро удаляется оставшаяся внизу крыша здания с граффити.

— Как вы всё-таки узнали про бессонницу, мистер Старк?

— Загрузил Карен в твой костюм позавчера, пока ты гулял, — гулко из-за шлема ответил Тони. — Сказал Мэй, что это сюрприз, и он удался.

— О, — от полёта и потока свежего воздуха в лицо Питер почувствовал, что расслабляется. — А что не так с моей курткой? Вы что-то говорили про неё.

— От недосыпа нарушается терморегуляция, Паучок. Мёрзнешь в жару. И координация в нагрузку.

— Понятно… — широко зевнув, Питер окончательно обмяк, совершенно уверенный в том, что Тони его точно удержит. — И что теперь? Будете мне как-то помогать?

— Буду убеждать твоё подсознание, что я рядом. Посоветуемся с колдуном и Беннером, восстановим тебе режим. Добавим пару протоколов твоей Карен. Отдохнуть тебе тоже не помешает, потому что твои гонки с Бэком по Европе…

Успокаивающе-ворчливый голос Тони звучал всё тише, пока не пропал вовсе. Впервые за неполных семнадцать дней Питер Паркер ощутил надежду на то, что вернёт себе спокойный сон.


End file.
